


Closer

by Schizzar



Category: Teahouse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory has a tendency to accidentally offend Lord Reed. But sometimes, the Lord can't help but let the other a little closer. Or maybe it's all in Rory's head. Oneshot for now. More may be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Rory gnawed on his lip as he stared out the window, watching Lord Reed's carriage pull up to the Teahouse. The man's long legs carried him up to the front door with a loping, graceful gait that Rory wished desperately he could copy. He was always so clumsy, tripping over his words and his feet, unable to properly articulate anything.

Sighing, he moved back to the large bed, flopping back on the comfortable mattress before curling up, resting his head on both of his arms as he thought. It wasn't as if he didn't like Lord Reed. The man was just intimidating. He was normally clumsy, but Reed just seemed to make it even worse, bringing out all of his bad traits and dissecting them. But when they kissed...sometimes he was able to think that maybe he was adequate, that Reed liked what he was able to provide. And sometimes...Reed would leave with an angry expression, (a very subtle difference that Rory had only been able to pick out after several meetings), and Rory felt like he was about to burst into tears.

The door opened without a knock, and the small red head flew up, resisting the urge to start biting his lip again as Lord Reed walked inside, shutting the door and flicking the lock. He scurried over, quickly taking the man's jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack just the way he liked it. A touch at his lower back made him start and he turned in the man's grasp.

"Good afternoon, Lord Reed," he said, staring up for only a moment at the bright blue eyes.

The tall man's hand did not leave his hip. "It is your birthday today, is it not?"

Rory flushed. "I-I didn't realize you would notice."

"I am able to follow society's basic courtesies. Why would you think otherwise?" the man asked, tone cold.

"I'm sorry L-Lord Reed. I just didn't think you...um..." Rory trailed off and backed away, rooting his gaze to the floor. "I mean no disrespect."

"Happy Birthday, Rory," Lord Reed said.

The tone was not cold, nor was it filled with any sort of warmth, but it was an improvement Rory was willing to allow himself a little excitement for.

"Thank you, Lord Reed. I did as you asked," Rory said, plucking at his small robe that Reed always insisted he wore. "I will do as you ask."

"It's your birthday." Lord Reed stated this in such a way that it seemed he thought Rory could read his thoughts and figure out what he meant. Instead, Rory only stared at him in confusion.

"Lord Reed?"

"I hope you do not mind that I have scheduled an appointment on your birthday," Reed said.

"Pardon?" Rory was shocked at the courtesy Reed was giving him. "With all due respect, Lord Reed, I'm just a prostitute. It is not an odd thing for me to work on my birthday."

"I should treat you."

"Wha-"

The man closed the distance between them, giving him a soft, gentle kiss. Rory melted into it as he always did, expecting the man to take over and arrange him as he saw fit, giving him soft spoken, but inarguable commands. When he did not deepen the kiss, Rory pulled away, even more confused and surprised than he was before. Reed didn't allow him to ask another question, moving in to kiss him solidly once more. Understanding dawning, Rory flicked his tongue at the seam of the man's lips, giving a squeak as the man's lips parted at his begging.

Stretching to his tiptoes, he pressed closer, enjoying the feel of their tongues rubbing against each other, and the flavor that was so distinctly Reed dancing over his tongue. A breathy moan and he arched against the man, sliding a hand down to grab Reed's wrist and guide it from his hip down, giving a soft moan as it caressed the swell of his ass. It was a brave move, and while it was clear Reed was giving him the reins of the encounter, he wasn't sure if he was overstepping the bounds.

When Reed's grip firmed, he practically purred in delight, rubbing up against the man. While he had never experienced a man's touch before Reed, he had found himself becoming increasingly addicted to the man. It scared him a little, knowing that Lord Reed probably did not care much for him, not as much as he was finding himself to care, and yet he couldn't fight the feelings. Especially now, when Reed was letting him throw his usual caution to the wind.

Tentative, Rory took a step back, toes sliding over the carpet. Reed followed with only slight hesitation, tilting his head to allow deeper access. His hand slid further down, creeping beneath the cloth and running long fingers against the back of his thigh. Rory shuddered, breaking the kiss as his knees threatened to give out, making it so that he had to rely on Reed's grip to keep him up. The soft kisses being peppered over his neck made it so he barely noticed that Reed had lowered them to the bed, too invested in the man's tongue and grazing fingers.

As his robe was carefully unwrapped, he realized with a jolt that this was progressing away from what he had initially wanted, and he scuttled back. Reed's expression showed mild surprise as he sat back on his heels, a slim eyebrow crooked up at the younger's reaction.

"Sorry. I...I wanted to try something. If I could..." Rory glanced quickly at his expression, then crawled back, straddling the Lord's long thighs.

He wrapped his arms carefully around Reed's neck, a look of concentration on his face. There was a slight amusement dancing in Reed's usually blank eyes, or perhaps it was a trick of the light. Taking a quick breath, Rory brought their lips together once more, one hand creeping up to tangle in the silky strands of hair as the other moved to the older's shoulder, squeezing for a moment before sliding down to his hand. Blushing furiously, he brought it to his arousal, letting out a breathy gasp as Reed began to pump him, nothing at all gentle in his touch.

It was sneaky, what he was about to do, but he had to know. Waiting until Reed was distracted, Rory brought his own hand down to cup between the larger man's legs. The hand around his arousal ceased its motion, and the kiss slowly came to a halt. Wondering if he had overstepped his bounds, he looked up at Reed through red eyelashes, and seeing neither consent nor discontentment, he firmed his touch, his own breathing coming quicker as he realized the man really was aroused by him.

Before, he was never allowed to touch the man back, and the few times he had seen the man naked, he had been much too distracted to pay much attention. Lip poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, Rory slid his other hand down, undoing the clasps that held the man's pants together. Still no reaction. He dipped his hand inside and drew out the impressive length, gnawing his lip as he stared at the flushed cap, a small bit of liquid gathering at the tip.

He ran his hand over the soft skin, running a thumb over the top as Reed had often done to him. Reed's reaction was much more subdued, a quiet sigh, nothing more, but even that was more than Rory had even bothered to hope for.

"That is enough," Reed said firmly, grabbing his wrist and pushing him onto his back.

Rory didn't argue, losing himself to the pleasure Reed was always so good at providing. Long fingers danced over his skin, teasing his nipples, then grazing over the outline of each rib, scratching at his bare stomach to leave behind faint red marks, forcing the muscles beneath the skin to jump and writhe. He was more thorough then usual, drawing the younger to the edge of his climax without once touching his arousal, instead devoting all of his attention to lavish attention on every other inch of his skin.

"R-Reed! Please..." he murmured, arching his back as the man's fingers slid down his side, caressing the swell of his hip, then his thigh.

Reed leaned down and kissed him again, and finally, his hand came around to wrap around his length, stroking him only two times before he came with a startled gasp. He lay there panting as Reed adjusted himself and grabbed three tissues from the box on the bedside table, meticulously wiping away every spot of his white seed until he was once more clean.

Rory tied his robe closed once more, grabbing Reed's wrist to keep him down next to him when the man moved to leave. It was another action he usually never dared trying, but he thought that perhaps he could get away with it.

"Please, Lord Reed. I...I feel bad leaving you unsatisfied as you are," he said, eyes down.

The noble pulled out of his grasp. "I am most satisfied for today."

Then he was gone, leaving Rory alone and flushed. It was an odd present, but one Rory wouldn't trade for anything else that the man would've offered. He always felt inadequate, but being allowed to touch the man back had made him feel more useful then he usually was. And as always, Lord Reed's touch managed to stoke the fire inside him until he felt like he was burning inside out.

Perhaps, he thought, I should be more afraid of how strongly I am beginning to feel. But how can I not?

How can one ignore their heart?


End file.
